Programmable logic devices (PLDs) (e.g., field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), field programmable systems on a chip (FPSCs), or other types of programmable devices) may be configured with various user designs to implement desired functionality. Typically, the user designs are synthesized and mapped into configurable resources, including by way of non-limiting example programmable logic gates, look-up tables (LUTs), embedded hardware, interconnections, and/or other types of resources, available in particular PLDs. Physical placement and routing for the synthesized and mapped user designs may then be determined to generate configuration data for the particular PLDs. The generated configuration data is loaded into configuration memory of the PLDs to implement the programmable logic gates, LUTs, embedded hardware, interconnections, and/or other types of configurable resources.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.